La dernièr nuit
by nahi
Summary: Merci Pokiie pour le reveiw Ca ma fait vraiment plaisir


Un petit one-shot : Le shikono tama est fini d'être rassembler et Naraku est mort à 100%.  
  
Une dernière nuit  
  
Le vent savait levé, il transportait une douce brises de chaleur. L'ombre de la nuit commençait à ce faire sentir et les grions brisèrent le lourd silence de la noirceur par leurs cricri habituellent. Kagome, étendue dans l'herbe, près du feu, en quête du sommeil se torturait l'esprit sur la façon donc elle allait annoncer au hanyo au quel elle savait attachée qu'elle partait. Et oui ses étude allait mal et il n'avait plus rien a faire dans l'époque ou se trouvait ses nouveaux amis. Si..il perdait ses moyens et devenait fou furieux..ou pire s'il ne réagissait pas du tout s'il la laissait partir..cela voudrait dire qu'il ne sentait rien envers elle. qu'il ne l'aimait pas et cela lui ferait temps de mal.   
  
Inuyasha perché dans son arbre, regardait Kagome depuis longtemps. De son regard tendre il la regardait se tourner dans un sens et dans l'autre ...Il savait qu'elle était troublée mais par quoi? Il descendit doucement de l'immense feuillu et s'approchie de Kagome, à pas de velours. Il s'assit à ses côté et lui dit de sa voix la plus douce :Kagome tu va bien??  
  
-Kagome mmmmouiiiiii.. - Alors pourquoi t'agite tu ainsi tu est inquiète?? - J'ai quelque chose à te dire...  
  
Inuyasha savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, il sentait son inquiétude alors il s'accroupit vers elle et la prit dans ses bras :Tu peu me le dire Kagome, tout va bien aller je te le jure. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Inuyasha avait une façon et un regard différent, depuis le retour de Kagome, il était devenue doux, enfin tout le monde avaient changés et faisaient attention aux paroles qu'ils lui ( à Kagome ) portaient. Est-ce que tous avait vue que Kagome était inquiète ? Kagome ne pu résister au regard d'Inuyasha et se laissa emporter dans un flot de larmes. Inuyasha la serra contre son c?ur en lui murmurant : sa va aller..temps que je serrais la rien ne t'arrivera .. JAMAIS je ne te laisserai  
  
-Jamais..mais ...moi..je dois m'en aller (pense Kagome)  
  
Kagome repoussa Inuyasha et le regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux étaient remplis de tendresse et de vérité, une vérité pur, presque palpable.  
  
-Inu...inu..sa voix tremblotait elle avait peur de sa réaction.!! Inuyasha je .je dois partir.je dois retourner chez moi.  
  
Inuyasha ne comprenait pas, pourquoi disait-elle cela !!! Elle partait souvent. Mais cette fois qu'es... Je...je par pour toujours ,je ne pourrais plus revenir!!  
  
Inuyasha ne dit rien il figea sur place. les idées se bousculaient dans ca têtes..  
  
-Inu...inu...Les yeux de Kagome se remplissaient de larmes. Se donc avait- elle eu si peur se produisait. Elle venait d'annoncer son départ et il n'avait pas réagit. Kagome se levit, une douce brise soufflait et fessait miroiter ses cheveux à la lumière de la lune. Elle parti pour s'en aller, loin.loin de tout .enfin .retourner chez elle. Quand une main puissante la retenue .  
  
Elle se retourna et croisa le regard d'Inuyasha, il n'avait pas changé il était aussi perturbé et sans vie. Il la prit contre lui et d'un geste doux et paisible il releva ca tête et déposa un doux et chaud baiser sur ses lèvres.. -Gomen Kagome ..mais, je ne pouvait te laisser partir sans faire cela ..car.je t'aime !!! Inuyasha regarda par terre comme si son acte était déplacé.  
  
Alors Kagome cola doucement sa tête contre la sienne et lui dit doucement .je t'aime aussi Inuyasha. À son tour elle porta ses lèvres contre celle du hanyo et lui donna un doux et sensuel baiser. Le plus doux qui soit. Inuyasha la serrit contre son c?ur comme s'il ne la reverrait jamais.ce qui n'était pas totalement faux...  
  
Assise au près du feu entrelacée dans les bras d'Inuyasha, Kagome s'endormit, heureuse pensent qu'elle resterait toute sa vie avec lui . Mais pendant ce temps Inuyasha la regardait pour une dernière fois. Il mémorisait le visage de sa bien aimée car il savait qu'il ne pourrait aller dans son monde ..car il était un youkai et ne pouvait le cacher... Il l'aimait mais devait la quitter et se pour le mieux.. Une larme roula sur la joue du hanyo et puis il s'endormit sans lâcher sa bien aimé 


End file.
